How to Meet Your Android Boyfriend: Join a Club!
by LKWrites
Summary: He looked over the room number again, and glanced at the closed door in front of him. Yuusei was standing in front of the room for the Engineering and Robotics Afterschool Club. It wasn't a terribly popular club. There was only one person that he knew of, the club leader. His name was written on the paper, someone called 'Bruno.'[High School AU/Toolshipping]


**(A/N: What Arc V fanfiction I forgot to update even though I said I'd have it by Christmas? Pfftttt, I do not know what you are talking about.**

 **...I'm sorry for everyone who wanted that. I'm bad at writing.**

 **But anyway, this was made for a friend! It's a (late) Christmas gift! Yayy!**

 **There WILL be another chapter, but that chapter will come out in April, for that same friend's birthday. Do NOT expect it soon, but do expect it by April 13th. I promise that one I will update because it's for a friend so of course I will. **

**That friend is Mimi and she is awesome btw. Awesome person ^_^**

 **Enjoy it now!)**

Yuusei made sure he read the flyer correctly. He looked over the room number again, and glanced at the closed door in front of him. "This is it," he muttered to himself. Yuusei was standing in front of the room for the Engineering and Robotics Afterschool Club. It wasn't a terribly popular club; he didn't know anyone in it. There was only one person that he knew _of,_ the club leader. His name was written on the paper, someone called 'Bruno.'

From an early age, Yuusei had been interesting in these sorts of things. Despite the fake that this wasn't a terribly popular club, he wanted to join. If it was decent enough, then perhaps he'd finally get an outlet for his interests. Besides the garage in his foster home with his brothers Jack and Crow, that is. Yuusei opened the door, and saw one blue-haired boy standing there.

The boy was incredibly tall. He had to be a senior! He looked a bit strong, as well. Yet, that face of his was so pure, so innocent. It didn't match what Yuusei was expecting to see. The room was mostly empty, say for a couple of robotic parts. They looked similar to what an android would be using, but in the background was a half broken bike for the 'engineering' part of the club name. The boy was sitting next to the bike, rolling up his white sleeves.

He turned around and saw Yuusei. The blue-haired boy's face lit up and he jumped up. "Hello!" he exclaimed while dashing towards Yuusei. "It's nice to meet you! Are you here to join the club?"The boy put his hand out for a handshake, though he looked like he wanted to hug Yuusei at first glance.

"Yes, I am." Yuusei replied sternly yet quietly. "Are you the club leader?"

The blue-haired boy smiled widely like the sun's rays reflected in his lips. "Yes, I am!" he said. "My name is Bruno, what's your name?"Bruno asked with an up-beat, loving tone.

"I'm Yuusei,"

"It's really great to meet you, Yuusei! I'm so happy that someone is finally here to enjoy this club! I was working on a motorcycle at the moment, but if you want to start off with doing something else then we can-" he began.

"I actually really enjoy fixing bikes. I do it at home, in fact." Yuusei mentioned.

Bruno's face lit up. "Really?! That's great! It's one of my favorites to do!" he exclaimed. Yuusei began to feel comfortable standing there in the room for the first time. Bruno seemed like a kind person, and this place seemed like the kind of place he wanted to be in.

Just then though, Yuusei heard a faint meowing sound. It was muffled, like a cat was present, but covered. "...is there a kitten in here?"He asked while looking around. Bruno's happy expression changed to a worried one as he began to sweat nervously.

"Umm... of course not, that's against school rules..." Bruno replied weakly. Suddenly, a small black kitten's head popped out of the right side of Bruno's white jacket. It was small and fuzzy, attempting to escape the jacket to breathe easier. It meowed happily and innocently, an adorable noise that broke Bruno's heart in two. He lifted the kitten out of his jacket and hugged it close to his chest. "Please don't tell anyone! I don't want to part with her, she's still a kitten! I couldn't leave her all alone at home, she gets scared!"

Yuusei raised an eyebrow, but decided to go along with it. "I won't tell anyone," he said. "Though it is a little bit strange..." he mumbled to himself quietly. A chuckle couldn't help but escape Yuusei's lips at this boy's antics.

"Thank you so much!" Bruno nuzzled his face against the kittens; let the fur get all over him, though he didn't seem to mind that at all. "I swear I only have this kitten with me." he said. Just then, more muffled meows were heard from all over. A ginger tabby kitten popped out of the other side of Bruno's jacket, with older cats' heads coming out of his back pack which was placed on the side.

"...you sure like cats, don't you?"Yuusei asked, looking at all of. Bruno showed his strength by picking up both kitten and all three of his adults' cats all at once in his arms. Some of them began to climb up on his shoulder; some of them scuffed their paws against Bruno's head playfully. Bruno didn't mind. In fact, he found it charming, love and delight from the moment showing on his face. However, the fear of being caught also lingered beneath it all.

"Please don't tell a soul! They're my babies; I just can't let them go! I already had to leave seven of them at home, please don't make me leave them all!" Bruno exclaimed.

Yuusei had never been more amazed. "...seven others? How many cats do you have?"

"I just..., really love my kittens...," Bruno said, as if he were about to burst in tears from the pure joy that his pets brought into his life. Yuusei _never_ thought that he would meet a boy with such a strange and obsessive love of cats. However, he would be lying if he said that he didn't find Bruno's actions and face at that moment entirely adorable.

That is how Yuusei Fudo came to be in the Engineering and Robotics Club and met the blue-haired cat loving boy known as Bruno Borelli.

.

"I think that's all we can do about the engine." Yuusei mentioned as he speedily typed onto the computer. "This is probably all we can do to make sure it keeps running, though it probably won't be able to go at a fast speed."

Bruno stepped away from that his many cats cutely sipping milk from three different bowls and glanced at the screen where Yuusei was starting to operate on the engine's code. "That's a good start, but we can still do more. If we redo this part…" Bruno began saying while explaining how to improve it. Yuusei hadn't even thought of that. He backspaced at least half of the code, continuing to reprogram according to Bruno's instruction. The bike's engine perhaps could've been finished by the end of this month, January.

"I hadn't even thought of that!" Yuusei replied, the sudden realization surprising him. "I've never met someone so great at all of these machinery, you're miles ahead of me." He said, while smiling a little. It was great to finally meet a peer with his interests other than his foster brothers.

Bruno smiled while blushing a little bit, rubbing the back of his soft hair. "Thanks, though I don't think I'm that much better. You're not that bad yourself, you're great! I've never known someone as good as you are."

"Well, you haven't seen my brothers then, we're all roughly the same level. Except Jack, he rides them without programming them." Yuusei mentioned. "Though I'm probably the best out of them all."

"I can tell, you're really great!" Bruno happily replied. "Thanks for the milk for my cats. I didn't know you'd have so much." He mentioned. Yuusei, for the first time, smiled at Bruno.

"It's nothing, I have too much anyway."

Yuusei hadn't expected to find someone that he got along with so well and yet here he was standing in front of him. It was like a dream come true as they talked to each other, figuring out ways to program the computer with each other. Even through their mistakes and miscalculations, it was the best fun he had had in a long time.

There was a knock on the door when they were halfway done with coding the engine's software. Yuusei and Bruno turned around. "Hey Yuusei, it's 4. Ready to go?"The boy at the door asked. He had long white hair and a purple bandana underneath his fringe. Yuusei began to save all of their work and shut down the laptop.

"Yeah, I'll be there in one second Kiryu." Yuusei said as he lowered the top of his laptop.

Bruno blinked. "Are you leaving then?"He asked, upset at the fact that their time together was already ending. After that, he realized that the boy, supposedly named 'Kiryu' had said it was 4. He swore that they began working at 2:40; ten minutes have class let out. Had time really passed by that quickly? Bruno couldn't remember the last time passed by quickly.

"I'm going, but I think I like the sound of this club. Is it just you?"Yuusei asked as he grabbed his bag.

Bruno shrugged. "If you include my cats, then no."

Yuusei chuckled at the joke. "Well, there's me now too." He said. "How often do you meet?"

"Since it was usually just me I just ran this whenever I wanted to. But if you want, we could meet again tomorrow." Bruno said, with hope in his heart that he could be with this amazing boy again sometime soon.

Yuusei nodded. "Tomorrow, that sounds good." He said.

"Should I wait for you to finish then too?"Kiryu asked as Yuusei walked up to him.

"You didn't even have to wait for me today, you know. I can get home on my own."

"Well, you know it's no fun without you. Jack's driving me and Crow up a wall again anyway."

"And you think I want to deal with that?"

Bruno chuckled at hearing their conversation as they left. "Is this one of your brothers, then?"He asked.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Yuusei replied. "This is the club leader, Bruno Borelli. Bruno, this is one of my brothers, Kyosuke Kiryu." He introduced each other.

"It's nice to meet you!" Bruno said to Kiryu.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Kiryu replied. "Yuusei, you should've mentioned to me that you came here to get a boyfriend, I would've left you two alone."

"What?"Yuusei became a tad flustered with a pink beneath his cheeks, though managed to contain himself. "It's not like _that_ Kiryu. I just met the guy." He said. Bruno, on the other hand, became far redder, and far more embarrassed. Yuusei saw his embarrassment and attempted to calm him down. "Don't mind that, Bruno." He said.

"Y-yeah," Bruno replied.

"Hehe," Kiryu giggled. "Well, if it was like that, then I'll leave you two alone tomorrow until you're satisfied."

.

"Is your brother coming to pick you up again today?"Bruno asked in a light-heated tone as Yuusei set his laptop down. For someone so large, he seemed so innocent.

Yuusei shrugged. "I'm not sure. Kiryu usually just does whatever he wants. Sometimes he likes to mess bring us on an adventure, sometimes he locks himself up in his room with metal music, sometimes he wants a fight." He explained. He looked around and chuckled a little bit as he saw the cats out in the open today, meowing happily under the school desks. "What are the names of your cats?"

The eagerness showed on Bruno's face as his eyes lit up. Yuusei didn't realize that the stars were inside today. Immediately, Bruno rushed to his cats and kittens, lifting each one up and nuzzling them while telling Yuusei their name, personality, and favorite foods. After the first couple cats, Bruno suddenly stopped. "I'm not being annoying, right?"He asked.

"No, you can continue." Yuusei replied. "I think it's cute, actually."

Bruno lit up, clearly being easily flustered and embarrassed. "I-I've never seen someone who liked my cats..."

"They're cute," Yuusei commented. "They can be the first ones to ride the bike when it's done."

"Not without their safety equipment!" Bruno pulled out tiny motorcycle helmets from his back-pack. He put it on the head of the smallest kitten. "I made them just for riding! I want to make sure they're nice and safe! I made it all by myself!" he exclaimed happily.

After seeing the tiny bright purple helmet on the black kitten's head as she tried to push it away, Yuusei couldn't help but burst out laughing. He put one of his hands over his mouth and the other over his stomach while attempting to stop, but the laughing kept going. "Oh my god, you're just so cute!" Yuusei couldn't help but say out while laughing out.

Bruno blushed even more at the comment, practically becoming a strawberry. Yet he looked at Yuusei, how precious he looked when he smiled and laughed so hard. It was the first time Bruno ever had seen Yuusei like this, and he couldn't help but think he was the most adorable thing he had ever laid his eye on. Bruno became even more excited by this unexpected turn of events,

He became so excited, in fact, that he ran right over to Yuusei and hugged him so tightly that he lifted him up into the air. Yuusei yelped. "Ah, Bruno!" he exclaimed while giggling. Yuusei was enjoying it, though Bruno began to get worried that he wasn't. He set him back down on the ground. Yuusei kept being surprised by Bruno, his strength proving stronger the more he saw him.

Bruno giggled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that, it's just that..." he tried to say."You're just so cute!" he couldn't help but shout out.

"No, I liked it, it was fun." Yuusei replied. He then, however, became extremely flustered as the last sentence registered in his brain. "Did you just say I was cute?"

"Well, yeah! You're cute when your laugh, it's precious!" Bruno smiled.

Yuusei turned his head away a bit, though smiled very much as well. "D-do your cats need more milk? I brought extra today." he mentioned.

"That would be great! They would be so happy!" Bruno cheerily responded. Yuusei took out cartons and bottles of milk out of his back pack, and Bruno stared at it with curiosity. "Did you bring all of this milk just for them? You didn't have to; I could pay you back if you bought them-"

"No, actually, I always have this much milk..." Yuusei looked away with shame. "I just... really, REALLY like milk..." he said, feeling like he was the strangest person in the world."I know how it sounds..."

"Milk is tasty, I understand!" Bruno said. "And besides, with the way your hair is, and the fact you like milk so much, you're sort of like a cat yourself! Would you like to be a cat?"

Yuusei thought about it. "I mean, I'm not against it..." he said.

"Could I call you my Kitty?"Bruno looked so glad, that there was no way Yuusei could bring himself to say no.

.

It became a daily occurrence for the two to indulge in club activities afterschool. The term 'club activates' had to be used extremely loosely, however. Some days they did actually work on the motorcycle, determined to try to repair it by the end of the month. Some other days though, they would play with Bruno's cats. There were also those days where they would do nothing but sit down and talk to each other, starring at their eyes at the same time.

In Bruno's opinion, those were the best days. Yuusei never said anything; though it was clear he felt the same way. Neither of them had found someone who had been so interested in similar things, or had been willing to listen.

There were also stranger days that Yuusei didn't understand as well. Bruno would usually be in the classroom before Yuusei like usual, but he would always leave much later afterwards. After the first week of club, Bruno had began to take Yuusei home to avoid Kiryu coming out and teasing them while uttering the word 'satisfaction' at least a dozen times. That wasn't really the strange part, and if that was all that was out of place, Yuusei most likely would've let it out of his mind.

Yet, there was another part that bothered him. Those were always the days they focused more on the robotics part of the club title, the only times, in fact. It was as if they were working on pieces of machinery with Yuusei helping Bruno. "It never went this easy and smoothly without you around, thank you so, so much!" Bruno would always tell Yuusei before he was to leave.

"You seem to do the bulk of the work, though." Yuusei would always mention as his reply.

"You help out a lot more than you know. Trust me,"

Yuusei would never end up learning what Bruno was creating, though. Bruno was always so into it, though. So intrigued, so focused, he never got to that before. Yuusei assumed Bruno really liked these sorts of things. "You're so in love with this kind of machinery you might as well be built of it." he said.

Bruno would always awkwardly chuckle. "You have no idea..."

.

"Ready to go?"Bruno asked as he put on his winter jacket. It matched the color of his jacket he normally wore. He also wore a thicker version of that same jacket just to keep closely with his normal appearance. Also in his winter wear was a pale white beanie that covered his soft hair.

Yuusei pulled on his long brown gloves as he set the red scarf around his neck and dark blue winter jacket. "Yeah, I'm ready." he said, slipping his laptop into his bag and walking over to his friend.

Bruno smiled fondly. "Alright then! Let's go!" he seemed enthusiastic for no reason, but that was the Bruno that Yuusei had come to know over the past few weeks. He knew how happy and easily excited he could be at the simplest things like a walk through new snow that was lightly still falling. It was the preciousness he never wanted to part with now that he had found it.

As they exited the school, the sun seemed to be setting. Cotton candy ruled the sky. During the daytime, there was a giant orange creme dot in the sky that helped the chill in the air grow. There was a white cookie that was beginning to rise, even colder than the other ice cream that had ruled. In the transition period though, pink lollipops and cotton candy ruled the sky as swirled around with golden cake and yellow lollipops. There was a dark blue ice cream cake that was slowly taking them over, but it was still miles away. Fluffy vanilla ice cream had their own patches, as well.

Bruno kept taking deep breaths away from his scarf, just to see his own breath. He loved it so much, giggling all the way. He put his scarf back on once he could feel the chill growing around his chin though. Some of the vanilla ice cream was floating down in smaller than spoonfuls, hitting the ground to be with the rest of the bowl of ice cream. It got on their shoulders and their backs, getting in their hair as well and melting.

"Do you like the snow?"Bruno asked while looking over to Yuusei as they walked down the side walks of their city.

Yuusei shrugged. "I don't really have anything against it," he said. "Though it is hard to drive in."

"I love it a lot!" Bruno exclaimed.

"I can tell," Yuusei smiled a little bit. "It's cute."

Bruno blushed a little bit while laughing. Though, from how pink he was becoming from being cold, you could hardly tell it at all. "Well, we're almost at your house. I guess I'll just leave you now like I normally do."

"Wait!"

He stopped, surprised by Yuusei's sudden call. "What? Is something wrong?"Bruno asked with concern.

Yuusei blushed, not meaning to talk as suddenly as he had. "I just..." he looked away for a second and then back at Bruno. "I was wondering if... if you wanted to stay for dinner?"

Bruno blinked, not expecting this. "Oh," he smiled and nodded. "I'd love too!"

"R-really?" Yuusei tried to shake off his nervousness, he never became like this. Yuusei always managed to keep calm and cool. Yet, here he was, scared about asking his friend to dinner with him.

The question had brought Bruno so much happiness, though. "It'd be great! I could meet your family and all of your brothers and stuff, it'd be fun!" he said. "Should I drop by later?"

"Well... you could, but if you want, you could come now. There's still an hour or two left, but we could hang out until then." Yuusei asked, hoping in his heart Bruno would reply with a yes. Truth be told, if Yuusei said he didn't have feelings for Bruno, he would have to be lying. It made him feel delighted to be with him, and his heart sunk every time he saw him walk another path.

Yuusei had never felt these emotions ever before, and it confused him a bit. In the end, he was still just a teenage boy with hormones, even if he didn't like admitting that. There were things he didn't know, and the touch of a lover seemed to be one of them. If there were to be someone to be that lover, Yuusei knew he wanted it to be Bruno. There was no doubt, that's who he wanted.

The question is if that was what he'd get, though.

.

"Please Jack. Don't tell me you did it again…"

"Well, _I_ didn't do anything wrong. Only the best for the likes of me, Crow. You should know that by now."

Crow took a deep breath while making a fist. He tried to keep all of his anger inside, though all of it ended up coming out in a rage. "GODDAMN IT JACK, YOU AND THAT BIG-HEAD OF YOURS, WHY, I SHOULD JUST-"

"Boys, boys, what's the issue?" Martha asked as she got in between her foster sons.

Jack looked away as if he were scoffing to Crow. "Ask him, he's the one with the problem!"

"This _jack-ass_ wasted so much money just for some fucking tea! He wasted so much money on stupid drinks with frilly, girly names!" Crow responded in an enraged tone.

"Well, if the names were frilly and girly it doesn't really matter," Martha mentioned.

"How many times do I have to tell you never to call me _jack-ass_?! I hate it; I hate it, I HATE IT! You should be arrested for saying stuff like that to me! Or at least grounded!" Jack exclaimed.

"No one over here is going to get grounded!" Martha powerfully declared. " _However_ , Jack will be losing his allowance for at least a month for wasting so much money like he always does."

"What?! I need better things, I'm so much better than Crow's stupid powdered iced tea!"

"Can you two behave, just for one evening?" Martha frowned. "Yuusei for the first time brought over a boy, and isn't he just a cute one?" she said.

"Martha, it's not like that…" Yuusei said, standing behind her. He blushed. Bruno, who was outside the room yet heard it all, blushed as well. Martha giggled.

"Say it all you want, I know you like that boy. You wouldn't have brought him home unless you did." Martha replied. "Is he the one that Kiryu told me about?"

"Maybe…" Yuusei replied. "I don't like him like that, Martha."

"Yes you do, don't deny it."

Bruno, standing outside was a complete peach color. _Eh- does Yuusei like me?_ He thought. _Well I mean, at least I know I'm not weird for liking him so much…_ he had to admit the truth to himself if he were not to admit to Yuusei. He blushed a little bit, scared at his realization. _If he knew the truth… he'd just think I'm weird…who wants to be with an android?_ He asked himself.

"Bruno?"

He was taken out of his doubting thoughts and turned to see Yuusei was standing there again."Oh! You startled me," Bruno said. He hoped that Yuusei didn't realize what he was thinking. Somehow he was afraid that Yuusei would suddenly become a telepath and learn his feelings and secret and then kick him out of the house. It didn't happen, of course. Yet Bruno still feared it would.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Yuusei said. "Martha said that she was going to cook dinner an hour earlier for you,"

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to-"

"She's already decided it, and you can never change her mind on things." Yuusei was secretly disappointed in truth, wanting to be with Bruno for an hour or so before dinner. He tried to tell himself it was better than nothing. It was already more time he normally would, he tried to be content.

.

"That was interesting." Bruno said while smiling as he walked through the sidewalk with Yuusei.

"You can say you thought it was weird if you did. I don't mind." Yuusei replied. "My foster family came be really weird sometimes, especially compared to 'normal families', but I love them anyway." He said.

"I don't think they're weird! I think you all are cute!" Bruno patted his stomach. "Martha's food was really great, I feel so full!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't eat much, though. And even though you ate very little you look… bloated," Yuusei pointed out, extremely stunned at that fact. It looked like at any minute Bruno could start throwing up.

Bruno gave Yuusei a reassuring look. "Oh, well, I get like that really easily. My… uh, stomach is really bad at digesting a lot of food…" he said. _Mainly because it's not a stomach because I'm not a human…_ he thought.

"Oh, I see. I hope you feel better soon, then." Yuusei replied. "You could've told me at the house; Martha knows all of those cheap ways on using small things to help stomachs feel better. It helps converse money than just buying the stomach medicine or just going to the doctor's."

"Ah-, don't you have insurance or something to help cover the cost of the doctor's?"

Yuusei shook his head. "Not really. It's expensive to get it in the first place and Martha's job doesn't provide."

"But… since it's a foster home, wouldn't the government be providing some money for funds?"

"They do, but less and less each year. We have a hard time keeping afloat sometimes, especially since Jack wants to get the 'finer' things in life. But we manage. Crow and I sometimes end up taking a job here and there to help when necessary. Even Kiryu and Jack at times, though Jack isn't the best at it," Yuusei explained. "But we're doing really well lately, surprisingly well. That's why I've had enough time to join that club of yours." He smiled happily.

Bruno smiled back, with cherries being dipped into French vanilla ice cream on his face. "You never really talk as much as you have been today." He mentioned in an observant manner. His comment had been made with no ill-offense, yet Yuusei had grown more fearful due to his feelings, and took that comment in the worst way.

Yuusei looked away from Bruno. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What- oh, no! Not like that!" Bruno frantically responded. "I meant, like, you've been talking a lot more today, and I like it. I like hearing you talk, you're a really… a really remarkable person, Yuusei."

Strawberry syrup had drizzled completely over the shaved ice. Yuusei's face felt like it should've been cold like the rest of his body was under the cover of the ice cream cake filled world, one with black and dark blue icing and bright white sprinkles. Those sprinkles were so small yet had taken everyone's eyes off of the icing. They were so dazzling; there was only other thing that took your eye off of it.

That was the giant, completely white, cookie that hung above it, looking so giant. Someone must've been hungry, because there was a bite in it that made it a perfect banana shape. Perhaps that was the flavor of the cookie.

"I… am?" Yuusei asked in disbelief. He looked back up a little bit back at Bruno.

"Yeah, I think you really are!" Bruno began saying. "You're really amazing and you can be really cute sometimes!"

"Eh-… I'm cute?"

It was difficult to find some freshly picked cherries in the middle of winter, though they all seemed to appear. Yuusei had a few, but the winner of the cherry contest hands-down was Bruno. His blue hair and red face made a beautiful combination. "Of course! I haven't met someone cuter! I don't know what I'd do without your cute!" Bruno nervously admitted. _I can't believe I'm saying this out loud, I can't believe I'm admitting this. Oh gosh, I am not ready to admit this. I am too weak._ He thought. _Why am I built to blush yet I can't even eat a meal?!_

"Aww… thank you, Bruno!" Yuusei felt honored. While he was embarrassed, he couldn't help but let the gratefulness overtake him. He saw the nervousness, and decided to throw his own in there as well. They were already halfway to Bruno's home. They had never stopped walking. It was so bitterly cold, yet Yuusei stayed with Bruno to walk home anyway. Besides, the warmth of their cheeks was enough.

There was a moment of silence. Bruno shivered a little, his neck feeling cold. Yuusei took his red scarf and wrapped it around Bruno. "It's okay; you can keep your scarf. I'll be fine." Bruno said, feeling bad about it.

"I'll be fine too. Besides, my neck doesn't feel cold anyway."

"But… it's your scarf."

Yuusei paused. Then, he took the scarf and made it so that half of it wrapped around Bruno and the other half around his own neck. "Is this better, then?" You could barely see where the scarf started, all of the red color mixed in to everything. Bruno nodded, slowly. Never before had he been the perfect mixture of flustered and delighted.

They continued to walk down the pathway until they reached Bruno's home. It was a reasonable sized apartment in an apartment building. "Well, I guess I should be going now, eh?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah, I guess you should."

"Be careful on your walk back, it's dark and scary and someone might attack you."

"I'm pretty good at defending myself when needed, don't worry."

They looked at each other in the eyes. Suddenly the bright sprinkles above them were almost nothing compared to the gleam in each other's gazes. The scarf was still around them both as they stared at each other, face-to-face. The two of them, instead of taking it off, raised the scarf upwards to cover their faces up to their noses. Then, they leaned in closer into each other, lips that tasted so wonderful pressing against each other.

In that cold winter night, they found warmth.

 **(A/N: WOOOAHHHH I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING FOR THE INTERNET YAYYYYY.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it ! Merry (late) Christmas, Mimi ! Hope you enjoyed this shitty high school AU for a show I haven't actually watched in months of your probably ooc babies.**

 **...I did my best I hope you like it lots. You're a great friend :) )  
**


End file.
